Vampire Academy MSN
by TRaPt oNlY ThRouGh tHe PaIN
Summary: Find out what happens when the members of Vampire Academy decide to IM eachother and Adrian and Christian have something interesting to share. Side yaoi. That means boyxboy. Nothing explicit. Flames will be laughed at. T for language and adult themes.
1. Confession

**Vampire Academy MSN:**

_Chapter 1- Confession_

TheClove-Adrian

Bunny_Babe-Rose

G_Belikov-Dimitri

C_Lover-Lissa

L_Lover-Christian

Protecter-Eddie

Player-Mason

G_Hathaway-Janeen

Dimka_Love-Tasha

_TheClove, Bunny_Babe, G_Belikov, Player, and L_Lover have all signed on._

TheClove- Little damphire

Bunny_Babe- Dimitri!

Player- Hi everyone!

L_Lover- …

TheClove- Guess what?

_Everyone except Adrian and Christian-_What?

TheClove- I'm-

L_Lover- Shhhhh!

Player- What?

L_Lover- Nothing!

Bunny_Babe- What is it Adrian?

TheClove- I'm G-

L_Lover-Shhhhh!

Bunny_Babe- What the hell Ozera!? He's trying to say something!

TheClove- I'm Ga-

L_Lover- Shhhhh!

TheClove- … Nevermind…

Player-WTF!? Go set yourself on fire Christian!

L_Lover- I'm fireproof

_The Clove and Player have signed off._

Bunny_Babe- Where'd they go? Dimitri why don't you type anything?

G_Belikov- I'm busy.

Bunny_Babe- With what?

L_Lover- Jacking off.

Bunny_Babe- What!?

L_Lover- ROFL! Just kidding!

Bunny_Babe- Bastard!

L_Lover- Bitch!

Bunny_Babe- I'm gonna kill you!

L_Lover- Hold on, someone's here.

_Long pause._

_Player has just signed off._

Bunny_Babe- So what are you doing Dimitri?

G_Belikov- … Jacking off…

Bunny_Babe- … Can I help?

L_Lover- I'm Gay!

_Everyone but Christian-_ What!?


	2. OREOS!

Okay, hi everyone. I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't updated recently. I had like all the chapters written and everything but I got absorbed reading Vampire Knight and lost track of time. I'm gonna try to post all seven of the chapters that I have right now. I'll say again, I am soooooo sorry. Flames will be laughed at.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters. It would be a much more…. _Interesting_….Series if I did.

**Warning:** There is slight Yaoi, Slash, BoyxBoy Mentions. Nothing explicit. Just warning you.

**Vampire Academy MSN:**

_Chapter 2- OREOS!_

_Previously:_

_L_Lover- I'm Gay!_

_Everyone- What!?_

L_Lover- No I'm not!

L_Lover- Yes I am!

L_Lover- No I'm not! You are!

L_Lover- So what if I am!? You are 2!

L_Lover- Fine! Go get your own fucking computer!

L_Lover- I will!

_TheClove has just signed on._

Bunny_Babe- …

G_Belikov- …

Bunny_Babe- … What!?

TheClove- I'm Gay

L_Lover- So am I

Bunny_Babe- But you're dating Lissa… *gasp* Lissa's a guy!

L_Lover- No! She's just my cover!

_C_Lover has just signed on._

C_Lover- Who?

Everyone- No one!

C_Lover- Okay! Okay!

_Player has just signed on._

Player- Hey guys. Sorry, Eddie wanted a fuck but-

_Message deleted._

Player- So, what'd I miss?

_Silence._

_Random teacher-looking chick walks across everyone's screen and screams, "Go Giants!"_

Everyone- WTF!?

G_Belikov- Ooooooh! Beer!

Bunny_ Babe- What?

G_Belikov- Nothing! Let's all make random, sexual jokes about Oreos!

_Silence._

L_Lover- Okay… I'm guessing since you suggested it, you have one Dimitri?

G_Belikov- Nope! I'm just eating Oreos and thinking about sex, as usual.

Bunny_Babe- Okay… so… How about: Oreos, chocolate on the outside, but on the inside it's all cream.

G_Belikov- That's good!

Player- Okay…

TheClove- Oooooh! I got one!

G_Belikov- Let's hear it!

TheClove- If sexy was an Oreo, Christian would be double-stuffed!

L_Lover- Awww! That's so sweet Dri!

C_Lover- Wait! What!?


	3. Drunken Song

Hey my homies! Next chapter up! So here's #3. Flames will be laughed at.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters. It would be a much more…. _Interesting_….Series if I did.

**Warning:** There is slight Yaoi, Slash, BoyxBoy Mentions. Nothing explicit. Just warning you.

**Vampire Academy MSN:**

_Chapter 3- Drunken Song_

_Previously:_

_TheClove: If sexy was an Oreo, Christian would be double-stuffed!_

_L_Lover- Awww! That's so sweet Dri!_

_C_Lover- Wait! What!?_

_Silence._

G_Belikov- My lip gloss is cool! My lip gloss be poppin'! I'm standin' at my locker, and all the boys keep stoppin'!

C_Lover- What the hell! Christian? Adrian? Rose?

Bunny_Babe- They're-

TheClove and L_Lover- Gay!

Bunny_Babe- Yeah that…

C_Lover- But how! Christian you and me are-

L_Lover- Over.

C_Lover- Really?

L_Lover- Yeah.

C_Lover- Thank God! I was worried about how to tell you about the whole Eddie, Mason, and me three-way thin-

_Message deleted._

C_Lover- Okay!

_C_Lover has signed off._

_Silence._

G_Belikov- I wanna be rich and I want lots of money! I don't care about clever, I don't care about funny! I want loads of clothes and fuckloads of diamonds, I heard people die while they're trying to find them! And I'll take my clothes off, and it will be shameless, 'cause everyone knows, that's how you get famous!

Bunny_Babe- Wait for me before you lose you're clothes Dimitri!

_Bunny_Babe and G_Belikov have signed off._

L_Lover- Hey Adrian…

TheClove- Yeah?

L_Lover- Do you like church attics?


	4. Clove's Bitch

Hello! Next Chapter. This story is going to have at least 7 chapters. Hopefully by the end of today. I know it took me forever to update after the first chapter and I know how you feel when your waiting. I know I really hate that. I'll say for the third time, I'm sooooo sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters. It would be a much more…. _Interesting_….Series if I did.

**Warning:** There is slight Yaoi, Slash, BoyxBoy Mentions. Nothing explicit. Just warning you.

_**Flames Will Be Laughed At**_

**Vampire Academy MSN:**

_Chapter 4- Clove's Bitch_

_Bunny_Babe, RussianOreo, TheClove, and ClovesBitch have just signed on._

RussianOreo- Who's ClovesBitch?

ClovesBitch- A tall, dark, mysterious, stranger…!

Bunny_Babe- If you're element is fire, how can you be dark?

ClovesBitch- Rose, you whore!

Bunny_Babe- Really Christian, really.

TheClove- Wow you're my bitch already? After only 1 fuck-

_Message Deleted. _

TheClove- So! How is everyone today?

Silence.

ClovesBitch- …Good!

Everyone else- Yeah, yeah good!

TheClove-…What!?

RussianOreo- Never mind.

Bunny_Babe- Hey Dimitri-

_Scarface has just logged on._

ClovesBitch- Who-?

Scarface- Dimka!!!

Everyone- Ohhh, Tasha…

Scarface- Dimka?

RussianOreo- …Hi…?

Scarface- Dimka!

Bunny_Babe- Is that all you can fuckin' say bitch!? His name is Dimitri and he's mine!

_Bunny_Babe has just signed off._

Scarface- Dimka?

Silence.

Scarface- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggg!

_Bunny_Babe has just signed on._

Bunny_Babe- Take that whore!

Scarface- …Dimka…?

Bunny_Babe-FuckingBitchWhoreDamnFuckScrewSlutProstituteScarredBitchBastardEmonLissaFagShittyPieceofCrapFuckingSlut-

**ERROR!**

**System Shut Down!**

Silence.

Scarface-…Dimka?


	5. Truth or Dare

Chapter 5! I'm so happy! This is gonna be longish. Well for me at least.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters. It would be a much more…. _Interesting_….Series if I did.

**Warning:** There is slight Yaoi, Slash, BoyxBoy Mentions. Nothing explicit. Just warning you.

_**Flames Will Be Laughed At**_

**Vampire Academy MSN Chapter 5:**

_Truth or Dare_

_ClovesBitch, TheClove, and Bunny_Babe have just signed on._

ClovesBitch- …Rose, what exactly did you do to Tasha?

TheClove- Yeah, I haven't seen her around.

Bunny_Babe- …I stabbed her…

_RussianOreo has just signed on._

RussianaOreo- Who?

Everyone- No one!

RussianOreo- Okay! Okay!

ClovesBitch- So, what are we doing today.

TheClove- You.

RussianOreo- Rose.

Silence.

RussianOreo- Why are we always IMing each other?

TheClove- Because we're all characters in some random fan-girls fan-fiction!

ClovesBitch- Shhhhh!

Silence.

ClovesBitch- Hey Dri! Let's play a game!

TheClove- …What game?

ClovesBitch- Truth or Dare!

Bunny_Babe- Yeah!

ClovesBitch-Okay, Rose, Truth or Dare?

Bunny_Babe-…Hmmm…Truth!

ClovesBitch- Have you ever made out with Lissa!?

TheClove- Ew.

Bunny_Babe- …Maybe…

TheClove- Ewww.

ClovesBitch- The Truth!

TheClove- Eeewww.

Bunny_Babe- …Yes…

TheClove- EEEEEWWWWW!

Bunny_Babe- Just shut up Adrian!

Silence.

Bunny_Babe- I don't like this game.

Everyone else- Yeah! Let's go!

_Everyone has signed off._

Okay. I need people to vote. I have an idea that they could play truth or dare again later, but it would all be dares, because this chapter didn't really do it for me. I feel very much like I'm running out of ideas. So review with an Idea, or word that I can build a chapter around. And vote in your review. Dare's?

Put:

1-Yes

2-No

3-If you want to.

Okay! R&R please!


	6. Spencers

I'm too lazy to write much right now. My votes for if you want a truth or dare:

Yes- 3

No- 0

If you want to-0

Hmmmm. I wonder who's winning? On with the story!

**Warning:** Slight yaoi, that means boyxboy. Nothing explicit just warning you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters. It would be a much more…. _Interesting_….Series if I did.

_**Flames will be laughed at. Hah.**_

**Vampire Academy MSN:**  
_Chapter 6-  
Spencers_

Bunny_Babe, RussianOreo,and TheClove have just signed on.

Bunny_Babe- I went to Spencers today!  
TheClove- Ooooh! I love Spencers!  
Bunny_Babe- I wonder why.  
TheClove- Hey! They have cool hats!  
RussianOreo- Heh. They have Cock-Pops.  
TheClove- They do!?  
Bunny_Babe- Yup! They also have an orgasm button.  
TheClove- I know! I like to push itwhen I'm standing next to the cashier! ;)  
Bunny_Babe- Me too!  
_ClovesBitch has just signed on._  
What're we talking about?  
RussianOreo- How Adrian and Rose like to push the orgasm button next to the cashier at Spencers.  
TheClove- And Cock-Pops!  
_ThreewayGirl has just signed on._  
ThreewayGirl- What about Cock-Pops?  
Bunny_Babe- Who are you?  
ThreewayGirl- Lissa, Duh!  
RussianOreo- Uhhh, nice screenname?  
ThreewayGirl- Thanks!  
ClovesBitch-Oh My God!  
TheClove- What!?  
ClovesBitch-Guess!  
RussianOreo- Michael Jackson died!?  
ClovesBitch- True, but no. There's something in my room!  
Bunny_Babe- Is it Adrian's dick!?  
ClovesBitch- No! But that's close!  
TheClove- It is?  
RussianOreo- A dildo!  
ClovesBitch- No! A Cock-Pop!  
Silence.  
ThreewayGirl- Michael Jackson died?


	7. Candyland

Okay people! Vote. Do you want another chapter of Truth or Dare where it's all dare's?

Put:

1-Yes

2-No

3-If you want to.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters. It would be a much more…. _Interesting_….Series if I did.

**Warning:** There is slight Yaoi, Slash, BoyxBoy Mentions. Nothing explicit. Just warning you.

_**Flames Will Be Laughed At**_

**Vampire Academy MSN:**

_Chapter 7-_

_Candyland_

_ClovesBitch, TheClove, RussianOreo, and Bunny_Babe have just signed on._

TheClove- Whoa.

Bunny_Babe-What?

TheClove- There's so much... It's so yummy looking…

Bunny_Babe- If it's gay porn I'm going to kill you.

TheClove- No it's, it's… Candy!

RussianOreo- What!?

ClovesBitch- Where!?

TheClove- Junior Mints, Gushers, Lollipops, Mike and Ikes, and Sobe…

Bunny_Babe- Sobe isn't a candy.

TheClove- Shut up Rose! I'm in CandyLand! Don't ruin it for me!

Silence.

ClovesBitch- OMG! ROFL!

RussianOreo- What the hell?

ClovesBitch- Hahaha! The Transformers 2- and the- parachute- 'Don't forget to pull the cord- pull it really hard'- then he pulls- 'Not now. We're on the plane you dumbass'- Oh My God- I'm gonna die from laughing so hard!

Silence.

TheClove- I have candy to eat.

The Clove has just signed off.

ClovesBitch- I have a movie to watch.

Silence.

RussianOreo- I like Russia and Oreos.

Bunny_Babe- I like bunny's and babe's.

Silence.

RussianOreo- … You like babes?

Bunny_Babe- No!

RussianOreo- But you said-

Bunny_Babe- No I didn't!

RussianOreo-…

Bunny_Babe-…

_RussianOreo and Bunny_Babe have just signed off._

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

So far for the Truth or Dare I have 3 for Yes and 0 for No. I also have 0 for If you want to. So far I think I'm gonna go ahead with it. I also appreciate any idea's you might have!


	8. Seals and Eels

Sorry I took so long to post this. I have lots of shit going on right now. My dance classes from 9 to 11 now go from 9 to 1 and leave me exauhsted. I've been staying with a friend and my step-grandma came to visit. I also have to babysit a lot! Anyways, here it is!

**Warning:** Slight Yaoi, rated for language and adult themes.

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to Richelle Mead, the plot is mine. Mine, mine, MINE!

_**Flames Will Be Laughed At!**_

**Vampire Academy MSN:**

_Chapter 8- Seals and Eels_

_Player, Bunny_Babe, RussianOreo, and ClovesBitch have just signed on._

Player- I have Slippery Seals and Eels!

ClovesBitch-What?

Player- I

Player- Have

Player- Slippery

Player- Seals

Player- And

Player- Eels

RussianOreo- No, no, we heard you, but what does that mean?

Player- I have Slippery Seals and Eels.

RussianOreo and ClovesBitch- What does that mean!?

Bunny_Babe- It's a brand of ultra-expensive sex stuff. Such as condoms, lube, vibrators, dildo's, thunder beads, and erotic novels.

ClovesBitch- I'm not even gonna ask how you know that.

RussianOreo- …God that's hot.

Silence.

ClovesBitch- Hey…Where's Adrian? He's almost always on.

Bunny_Babe- I didn't want to be the one to tell you this…

RussianOreo- Adrian's cheating on you!

Silence.

ClovesBitch- Fuck.

_ClovesBitch has just signed off._

_TheClove has just signed on._

TheClove- Hey guys! Sorry I wasn't on earlier, I was out Birthday shopping for Christian.

Silence.

TheClove- Wait…Where is Christian?

Bunny_Babe- Um…

RussianOreo-Uh…

Player-…They told him you were cheating on him!

Silence.

TheClove-…Why?

Bunny_Babe- It was a joke!

RussianOreo- Really! We didn't think he would believe it!

Silence.

TheClove- Hold on… Someone's here.

Silence. About 10 minutes later.

TheClove- …Thanks a lot guys, Christian just broke up with me.


	9. War and Pain

Next chapter! This story wasn't really going any were so I decided to add a little drama. This chapter is sort of just a filler, I didn't actually have to write it. But anyways, here it is!

**Vampire Academy MSN:**

_Chapter 9- War and Pain_

_ClovesBitch and TheClove have just signed on._

_ClovesBitch has just signed off._

_TheClove has just signed off._

_ClovesBitch has just signed on. _

_ClovesBitch has just changed their screenname to CloveisaBitch._

_TheClove has just signed on._

_TheClove has just changed their screenname to NotaBitch._

_CloveisaBitch has just changed their screenname to YesyouAre._

_YesyouAre has just signed off._

_NotaBitch has just changed their screenname to NoImNot._

_NoImNot has just signed off._

_Bunny_Babe has just signed on._

Bunny_Babe- Hello?

Silence.

Bunny_Babe- Thank God they're gone!

_YesyouAre and NoImNot have just signed on._

Bunny_Babe- Shit!

_Bunny_Babe has just signed off._

NoImNot- Let me explain!

YesyouAre- Never! I'm not talking to you!

NoImNot- Oh come on! Christian!

Silence.

NoImNot- Christian?

Silence.

_YesyouAre has just changed their screenname to Fuckoff._

_NoImNot has just changed their screenname to No._

_Fuckoff has just changed their screenname to Yes._

_No has just changed their screenname to Please._

_Yes has just changed their screenname to HateYou._

_Please has just changed their screenname to Lonely._

_HateYou has just changed their screenname to AllsFairInLOveAndWar._

Silence.

_AllsFairInLoveAndWar has just changed their screenname to MostlyWar._

_Lonely has just changed their screenname to Pain._

_MostlyWar has just changed their screenname to War._

Pain- Christian?

Silence.

_War has just signed off. _

Silence.

_Pain has just signed off._

_Bunny_Babe and RussianOreo have just signed on._

Bunny_Babe-…

RussianOreo-..

Bunny_Babe-…What have we done?


	10. Forget It All

Sorry it's short. The next one's on it's way!

**Vampire Academy MSN:**

_Chapter 10- Forget It All_

_War, Bunny_Babe, and RussianOreo have just signed on._

Bunny_Babe- Christian…

War- What?

RussianOreo- It was a joke! We didn't think you'd actually believe us!

War- What?

Bunny_Babe- We lied! Christian, Adrian wasn't, isn't, and never will be cheating on you!

War- It's okay guys, you don't have to try to make me feel better.

RussianOreo- We aren't! We would never waste our time on something as simple as making you feel better. All we need for that is some beer!

Bunny_Babe- Dimitri! What he means is, we want you to get back together with Adrian.

War-…That's a good idea…

Bunny_Babe- It is? I mean, It is!

War- Yeah! That's a great idea! In fact, I think I have some in the fridge!

Bunny_Babe- Wait…What? Have some what?

War- Beer! Dimitri just gave me the best idea! I'll get drunk!

RussianOreo- NO! That's not what I meant!

War- It doesn't matter! I'm just gonna forget the whole thing. I'm just gonna forget it all!

_War has just signed off._

Silence.

Bunny_Babe-…

RussianOreo- We're screwed.


	11. Boyfriend?

This one's short too. Sorry, I love you my readers! Here it is:

**Vampire Academy MSN:**

_Chapter 11- Boyfriend_

_Bunny_Babe, RussianOreo, War, and ThreewayGirl have just signed on._

War- Hey.

Everyone Else- Heyyyyyy!

War- I have some news.

Everyone Else- Yay! Newssssssssssss!

War- Huh…?

Everyone Else- YaYz!!!

War- WTF? Are you guys high?

Everyone Else- Nooooooooooooo!

War- Are you guys ga- Nevermind. Back to my news.

Everyone Else- Newssssssssssssssssss!

War- I have a boyfriend.

Silence.

ThreewayGirl- …Whut?

War- I have a new boyfriend.

Bunny_Babe- Are you serious?

RussianOreo- Already?

War- Yes, I'm serious and ye, already. If Adrian can have someone else, so can I!

ThreewayGirl- But he doesn't have someone else!

Bunny-Babe- Wait… Who is it?

War- Um…

Bunny_Babe- Oh My God! Who!?

War- It's…Stan!

Everyone Else- What!?!?

War- LOL. Just kidding! It's…

Who will it be? Tell me in a review!


	12. Who?

This one's short too. Sorry, I love you my readers! Here it is:

**Vampire Academy MSN:**

_Chapter 11- Boyfriend_

_Bunny_Babe, RussianOreo, War, and ThreewayGirl have just signed on._

War- Hey.

Everyone Else- Heyyyyyy!

War- I have some news.

Everyone Else- Yay! Newssssssssssss!

War- Huh…?

Everyone Else- YaYz!!!

War- WTF? Are you guys high?

Everyone Else- Nooooooooooooo!

War- Are you guys ga- Nevermind. Back to my news.

Everyone Else- Newssssssssssssssssss!

War- I have a boyfriend.

Silence.

ThreewayGirl- …Whut?

War- I have a new boyfriend.

Bunny_Babe- Are you serious?

RussianOreo- Already?

War- Yes, I'm serious and ye, already. If Adrian can have someone else, so can I!

ThreewayGirl- But he doesn't have someone else!

Bunny-Babe- Wait… Who is it?

War- Um…

Bunny_Babe- Oh My God! Who!?

War- It's…Stan!

Everyone Else- What!?!?

War- LOL. Just kidding! It's…

Who will it be? Tell me in a review!


	13. Catch a Break?

Hehehe. Poor Adrian.

**Vampire Academy MSN:**

_Chapter 13- Catch A Break?_

_Bunny_Babe, RussianOreo, and Pain have just signed on._

Bunny_Babe- I have a PBJ!

RussianOreo- I have a PCB!

Bunny_Babe- …A what?

Pain- A Physical Contact Boner.

Silence.

Bunny_Babe- …Wait…._Physical Contact_ Boner?

RussianOreo- Hand + Dick= Physical Contact

Silence.

Bunny_Babe- …Wow

Silence.

RussianOreo- Soooo! Adrian, anything new with you and Christian?

Pain- …No…

_War has just signed on._

War- I hate you Adrian Ivashkov!

_War has just signed off._

Pain- Awww Gawd!

_Pain has just signed off._

Bunny_Babe- Waaaah! Can't we just catch a break!?

Silence.

RussianOreo- I still have a PCB.

Bunny_Babe- I still have a PBJ.

Silence.

Bunny_Babe- I don't have a PBJ anymore.

Silence.

Bunny_Babe- You want some help with that PCB?

RussianOreo- YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!


	14. Blahblahblah

**Vampire Academy MSN:**

_Chapter 14- Blahblahblah_

_ThreewayGirl and War have just signed on._

War- Hey Lissa.

ThreewayGril- Hi Christian.

War- How are you?

ThreewayGirl- Good. You?

War- Great. Me'n Jesse just went on a date.

ThreewayGirl- That reminds me, How did you and Jesse end up dating anyways?

War- Well, Here's how it happened. I was in my room, being all depressed because Adrian was cheating on me-

ThreewayGril- But he's not!

War- When suddenly, Jesse rode in on a huge white horse and wearing gold armor-

ThreewayGirl- Wouldn't that be heavy?

War- And he picked me up, bridal style, and we kissed. Then there was a rainbow, no, two rainbows! And they were shaped like hearts!

ThreewayGirl- How…?

War- And all kinds of butterflys and singing birds and everything was there! It was one of those 20 minute long movie kisses too! You know, the ones where you would totally die from lack of oxygen, except it's all a movie!

ThreewayGirl- Are you serious? That is soooooo cool!

Silence.

War- Lissa… That was just a story…

ThreewayGirl- I knew that!

Silence.

War- Of course.

ThreewayGirl- Well then, what really happened?

War- I drank all the beer in my fridge so I went to the pub and Jesse was the bartender.

ThreewayGirl- …Wow…

War- Yeah, let's just stick with the first story, 'kay?

ThreewayGirl- Okay!

_ThreewayGirl has just signed off._

War- …God, how did I ever date her?


	15. Dried Fruit and Tuna Fish Sandwiches

**Vampire Academy MSN:**

_Chapter 15- Dried Fruit and Tuna Sandwiches_

_Player, Protector, ThreewayGirl, and Bunny_Babe have just signed on._

ThreewayGirl- I'm eating dried fruit!

Protecter- I'm eating a tuna fish sandwhich!

Bunny_Babe- Damn, I want a tuna fish sandwhich!

Player- …God, Kenny's hot…

ThreewayGirl- Who?

Player- From South Park

Protector- Oh, I know huh!?

Bunny_ABebe- How would you know? He never takes off his hood!

Player and Protector- He does in the South Park movie!

Silence.

ThreewayGirl- I wanna see!

Bunny_Babe- …Where's everyone else?

Player- Yeah, usually Adrian and Christian are on fighting. Or, well, Christians fighting and Adrians crying.

ThreewayGirl- Poor Adrian…

Protector- Well, he deserves it for cheating on Christian! Mason would never cheat on me except with Lissa!

Bunny_Babe- What!? But Adrian wasn't actually cheating! It was just a joke.

Silence.

Protector- O.O Whoops…

ThreewayGirl- …What do you mean, whoops?

Protector- Well, I might have been telling everyone that Adrian was cheating…

Player- What!? Why would you do that!?

Protector- Because I thought he was!

Bunny_Babe- Why would you think that?

Protector- Because Jesse said that he was!

ThreewayGirl- and you believed him!?

Protector- …Yes…

Player- It's okay Ed, you didn't know…

Bunny_Babe- It's so not okay!

Protector- Waaaaaaaah! It's all my fault!

_Protector has just signed off._

Everyone Else- Rose!

Bunny_Babe- But it's not!

Player- But you didn't have to say that!

Bunny_Babe- …Sorry…

ThreewayGirl- …I can taste hazelnuts…?


	16. Baby Come Back

**Vampire Academy MSN:**

_Chapter 16- Baby Come Back_

_RussianOreo, Player, and War have just signed on._

Player- Wow, were are the girls?

RussianOreo- They're having a 'sleepover'

War- …A what?

Player- A sleepover: An instance of spending the night as a guest at anothers home.

RussianOreo- It's a girl thing.

Player- Hmmmm…I'll never understand girls…

War- Wait…Hold on…

Silence.

War- Oh My God. I understand girls. Kinda.

RussianOreo- What?

War- …Adrian is singing.

Player- Huh?

War- Adrian is outside my window, in a purple tux, with yellow tulips, singing. To me.

RussianOreo- …What's he singing?

War- That retarded song they have on the Swiffer commercials. 'Baby Come Back' and all that.

Player-…Wow, I can hear him…And see him! OMG! I have to tape this!

RussianOreo- Uh, Christian? Isn't this a little weird? I mean, even for Adrian.

War- No, I think it's…It's sweet.

Player- Wait, what?

War- It's cute! Totally adorable! I miss him…

RussianOreo- Then forgive him! He wasn't cheating on you in the first place!

War- …Are you really serious?

Player- Completely!

War- …Hmmm. Well then, I'm getting back together with Adrian!

RussianOreo- Yesh!

War- Right after I rip your balls off for lying to me.

RussianOreo- …Whut?

Player- Ha! You just got pwned, you jack bitch!


End file.
